Intrepid
by inu runner
Summary: Rin is forced to marry Sesshomaru their senior year because she is pregnant. With a child on the way and her husband's love in question, she has to find out what family really means.
1. What Friends are For

1Intrepid

Chapter One: _What Friends are for_

_We are all intrepid. In birth we are screaming and crying while everyone smiles. In _

_death you are smiling while everyone around you cris and screams for you not to leave._

Rin put down the pencil and smiled at the opening of her essay for her advanced English

class.

Of course, what was the point in writing it? As soon as her prestigious school found out

she was pregnant she would be asked to leave.

It is school policy that they don't want to promote pregnancy in highschool, especially at

the Shikon no Tama Highschool.

She needed a walk to de-stress herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As she walked down the sidewalk she considered the options of where to go. Her feet

finally took her to the local dinner that was near her apartment and school.

As she opened the door Rin smiled to see all her friends crammed into one booth. But is

was missing a person, someone she really needed to talk to.

"Rin!" Kagome got up and fiercely hugged her friend.

Rin looked at Inuyasha as she sat down in the booth with all her friends. His eyes

seemed to sparkle with anger.

"Where has he been lately?" she asked him, but her question went unasnwered.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha said rather loudly causing most of the people to turn their heads

towards him. It also earned him a light punch and glare from Sango who firmly didn't

believe in foul language. But this didn't stop Inuyasha at all. "He knocked you up and

left you! And he thinks I'm the stupid one in the family."

Rin's lips trembled, had he really left her? What had happened?

"What dog breath is trying to do in his own idiotic way is to try and cheer you up,"

Kouga said as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What we should do is go beat him up and knock some sense into him. He doesn't stand

a chance against Miroku, Kouga, Hobo, and I."

"Hojo," Hojo said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha snorted, "but if we all gang up on him…"

"Inuyasha," Hojo said looking squeamish, "I don't fight. It's not good to lower oneself to

the other person's level."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Rin, whatever you want us to do we'll do it," Sango said.

"Just say the word and we'll kill him," Miroku said as he and Inuyasha cracked their

knuckles.

"Not you too!" Sango said, "I thought we all agreed not to fight him!"

"Actually a fight seems like a geed stress reliever tonight. I can't stand what he's done to

Rin," Kouga said as he got up, "We'll take my car," Kouga got out his keys and Inuyasha

and Miroku followed him out the door.

Rin was left with Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Hojo. And they were all staring at her to

see what reaction she would have.

This was so unlike the group of friends she was used to. They were usually all talking at

once and bickering about one thing or another.

And now they were all silent and staring at her.

"Guys, I'm fine. If Sesshomaru," his name brought a lump to her throat, " doesn't want

me and our child, I can survive. I did survive the death of my family all on my own,

didn't I?" Rin said matter -of-factly even thought she knew life would be lonely without

him in it.

"You know what guys, we all need some cheering up," Ayame said happily, "Pizza,

facials, and manicures at my house!"

All the girls gave a cheer and got up, ready to go.

"Uh guys," Hojo said weekly, "I'm not sure I want a manicure."

Everyone cracked up. Rin felt her spirits rising. She could always count on her friends

and their wacky ways to make her feel ten times better.

Little did Rin know that hidden in a corner booth, far away from other people, was a pair

of amber eyes that watched every movement she maid.

Hey guys, you know what to do. Hit the button that says review. Love ya!


	2. Never Look Back

Intrepid

_Never Look Back_

She walked into school feeling utterly refreshed from last night.

Someone moved quietly by her, barely brushing her arm. Rin looked up at a huge pair of

aviator sunglasses. She couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru was wearing sunglasses, in

January? The sun was hardly out in the cloudy sky.

Rin had to admit thought, that the sunglasses didn't look bad on him. _He could probably _

_make a clown suit look sexy!_

"We need to talk," he said quietly.

"Okay, but please take those off!" He lowered his face to oblige to her wishes, and as her

delicate hands touched the sides of his face he took in her smell that accompanied her

everywhere.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's gasp as she looked at his face. He brought himself up to his full

stature and looked down at her worried face.

His left eyelid was droopy and very purple. People gasped as they came by.

Sesshomaru, **_the _**Sesshomaru had been beaten up?

Sesshomaru knew it would be the buzz of the schools gossip all day trying to figure out

what had happened to him.

"They were waiting for me when I got home."

Rin felt her lips go into a fine line of disapproval. What had her 'friends' done to him?

She grabbed his wrist, trying to lead both of themselves away from the prying eyes of the

student body, but he pulled his arm away with a growl.

Sesshomaru finally looked into her dark chocolate eyes with his own amber ones. "It

might be broken."

"Can we talk later, I need to talk to my so called 'friends'!" Rin stormed away leaving a

very anxious Sesshomaru. He needed his father's advice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rin slamed Inuyasha's locker in his face, "What the hell did you do to him!"

"We just tried to beat a little sense into him. Did it work?" Rin saw Kouga jog down the

hall towards her. He and Inuyasha high-fived each other, which was very uncommon.

Rin felt her brows furrow at how nice they were acting towards.

"Inuyasha gave him a really nice punch in the eye, you saw it didn't you? Marvelous!

And I got in a really nice kick on Sesshomaru's wrist. You know he actually screamed

when I kicked him. God, it was hilarious."

"What did Miroku do to Sesshomaru?" Rin asked exasperated that her friends thought

beating him up would make Sesshomaru want to talk to her.

"It's more like, 'What did Sesshomaru do to Miroku?'"

"Huh, Sesshomaru didn't kill him, did he?"

"No, but Miroku was the first to get to Sesshomaru, and he got the full blast of

Sesshomaru's wrath before Kouga and I could get to him." Inuyasha saw the worry in

Rin's eyes, "Nothing life threatening!" He tried to laugh it off.

When Miroku wasn't being a pervert he was always very protective of his friends, and

Rin was really worried about him.

"Where is Miroku!" Rin looked hysterical.

Live had given her too much right now. Her friends were beating up her boyfriend, a

baby was on the way, Sesshomaru had all but practically vanished from her life when he

learned about the baby, the rent for her apartment was due, and she would probably be

excused from her high school soon when they found out about her pregnancy.

_Too much, just too much. _

"Hey guys," a raspy voice said. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Rin turned around to see Miroku

limping towards them and leaning on Sango. Sango looked proud and sad at the same

time as she looked at Rin's facial expression.

In one night they had excommunicated Sesshomaru from their tight knit circle of friends,

beaten Sesshomaru up, and almost had Sesshomaru kill Miroku.

"What happened to you?" Rin wanted to know.

"Well, I got to Sesshomaru first and he then grabbed my neck and proceeded to try and

choke me to death. Then he threw me across his front yard. Then I woke up to Inuyasha

splashing water on my face from the birdbath." As Miroku talked he let his hand wander

from Sango's shoulder, down her back, and then smack Miroku was lying in the

middle of the hallway with a giant red handprint.

"When are you not a pervert!"

"Sango, dear, when do I not want to bear your children?"

The groups bickering grew quiet as a certain someone with long silver hair passed them.

Since Miroku was on the ground he put his legs out. They were met by a curse as

Sesshomaru head dived for the ground.

Sesshomaru got up, gathered his dropped notebooks, and kept walking. He never looked

back, not even once.

**_Review!_** You know you want to.

Thank you reviewers!

Babegalanime

Tenten-chan

Nisec

SessRin2003

Koori no oujo

Acrazychild4life


	3. Pity Party

_Pity Party_

As the bell rang Rin had already settled into her desk. In a dark mood she looked out the

window, not paying attention to her friends chatter. She shouldn't have pushed

Sesshomaru away when he wanted to talk to her, when would she get another chance to?

But her anger at her friends and the rift that had formed between the two lovers made Rin

uneasy to be around him. _What has happened to us?_

Outside the window the tees swayed in the biting wind and the sky was clouded. Storm

clouds rumbled in and Rin had the uncanny feeling that the weather would not help her

mood.

Silver hair caught her attention as she scanned the school parking lot. It was Sesshomaru.

Why was he skipping school? That was something he never did. _But then again, _she

thought sadly, _I thought I understood him. Whatever he does in his life shouldn't concern _

_me anymore._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to his silver mustang he felt his eyes on her. Looking up into the third

story window her head quickly turned away.

Getting into his car he revved it up and sped away towards downtown Tokyo. He needed

answers, how foolish he was to assume he knew everything a relationship needed. His

father, InuTasho, had always given him advice. And Sesshomaru lived by it.

Stopping his car in the fire lane he confidently got out and walked though the glass doors

of his father's company. Instead of waiting for the elevator to take its sweet time he

opened the stairwell door and started to jog his way to the top.

He was so close to his answers now, but he was afraid how his father would react.

InuTasho had liked Rin the minute he met her, but Sesshomaru bet that his father didn't

want to hear that she was pregnant, not mated to him, and still in high school.

Fighting down the butterflies that he never knew he could get in his stomach he opened

the door to his fathers study.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rin raised her hand and was dismissed from class so she could use the restroom.

As soon as she was in the hall she started sprinting. Reaching the bathroom door she

threw it open and then slammed open one of the stall doors. Leaning over the toilet she

spilt the contents of her breakfast.

The bathroom door squeaked open and Rin hurriedly locked the stall door. Standing up,

so as not to make the other person wonder, she wiped her face with toilet paper and

flushed the toilet.

Splashing her face with cold water the bathroom door once again squeaked open and in

Kagome ran. The other woman hugged her and stepped back to take a very concerned

look at Rin.

"Baby okay?"

"Shh!" Rin violently thrust her thumb towards the other stall that had an occupant.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth and grabbed Rin's hand, ready to rush her out of the

bathroom.

But the toilet flushed and the stall door opened to reveal Yura with a triumphant smirk of

glee on her face. Waltzing up to her the woman laid her hand on Rin's stomach.

Kagome quickly swatted the unwanted hand away, but it was too late. Yura had already

felt the lump that Rin's stomach had formed a few weeks ago.

"Pregnant? It clearly states in our school's handbook that pregnant women are to be

dismissed upon the knowledge of their pregnancy. Looks like I'll have to report you."

Yura opened the door and ran out before Kagome could get to her.

She sank to the dirty floor as Kagome burst into tears. "It's all my fault! I should have

paid more attention! Because of me you're getting kicked out earlier than any of us

thought you would." Kagome went into hysterics as she went limp on the floor next to

Rin.

"Honey you are my best friend," Rin said comforting Kagome who looked absolutely

miserable. "I will never hate you! I love you, I love all my friends. When they dismiss

me from school I will go with my head held high."

Kagome and Rin embraced as Rin felt the tears start to trickle down her own face. _We _

_are exactly what someone would call a pity party. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His father rubbed his temples, not a good sign. Staring down at his shoes Sesshomaru

felt the silence fuel the butterflies that tumbled throughout his stomach. _Say something! _

_Say anything! Yell at me for kami's sake, just don't be so silent._

InuTasho cleared his throat and his son's head snapped up.

"Marry her. Mark her. Love her."

Relief flooded in at his father's simple words. _He approved, no more worrying that I am _

_doing the wrong thing._

"You approve?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to confirm his thoughts.

"I didn't think I would see my son married in high school, but if this is the time for you to

have a family then so be it. I give you my blessing, my love, and a checking account for

you to start your new life with her. Soon I will have a grandchild I get to love, a brilliant

daughter-in-law, and a son who I hope is happy with his decisions in life. When this

child is born you will inherit my company and I will retire as one of your advisors."

InuTasho chuckled, "I will have an earlier retirement than I thought I would because of

this child, but this could be just another blessing for me."

Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand but InuTasho walked around the mahogany desk

that divided them and drew his oldest son into a fatherly hug.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "Thank you."

"I love my family."


	4. Sorry

_Sorry_

"Tomatoi Rin, report to the administrative offices immediately, and would Higurashi

Kagome report as well."

Rin stood and brushed herself off. "I need to go get my stuff."

"Well, looks like I'm coming with you."

The two girls chatted in hushed tones as they exited the girls bathroom and headed back

to their classroom. Upon entering Rin felt the full force of stares as her friends looked at

her in confusion. She felt like she could read their minds. _How does the school know so _

_soon?_

She nodded her head as a jumble of emotions crossed each of their faces.

"Is Kagome in trouble too?" Inuyasha had anger and concern etched across his face.

"She was there when Yura found out… we were talking about… _it."_

Kagome collapsed into a desk next to Inuyasha and burst into a new batch of fresh tears.

"It's all my fault. I'm the one that mentioned the baby!" the girl wailed as the whole

class of seniors turned their attention towards the gang, most ogling at the girls and trying

to figure out which one of them was pregnant.

"Tomatoi and Higurashi, I suggest you stop holding up this class and report to the

principal." The teacher said sharply, angered that her class had been so thoroughly

disrupted.

"I love you guys." Rin said as her voice chocked. She looked each one of them squarely

in the eye to get the message across and then gathered her purse and books. Linking her

arm with Kagome's, Rin mumbled, "Don't forget me."

She heard a few sniffles as she turned around and left her classroom knowing this would

be the last time she ever stood foot in there. Leaving the rest of the class and teacher in

confusion Rin and Kagome walked down the hall together. They clung to each other and

whimpered as they neared the principal's office. "This is it." Kagome whispered

sounding very solemn.

Her hand reached for the doorknob, but it burst open to reveal a smiling Yura. "Thank

you Principal Myoga." The woman chimed and then pushed in between Kagome and Rin,

causing them to separate from the death grip they had on each other's arms.

"About time the two of you showed up," the secretary said as she stapled a packed of

papers together. "She was driving me insane with her chatter."

Feeling herself start to smile at the motherly woman Rin and Kagome collapsed into the

chairs next to the closed door that led to the principals office.

"Come in." A voice squeaked from within the room.

Kagome and Rin both inhaled deep breaths and looked at each other. Rin nodded and

they stood. Kagome pushed the wooden door open and Rin felt the butterflies start to

take hold of her stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He jogged down the stairs feeling utterly happy, a small smile tugged at his lips as

Sesshomaru exited the doors to his father's company that was soon to be his. He was

greeted with a glimmer of sunlight that shone through the gray sky and thunder clouds

that looked like they were close to spilling their contents.

Turning towards the fire lane where he had hurriedly parked his car he felt a confused

look cross his face. There was no car there, no silver mustang. Pulling out his cell phone

he quickly dialed his father's personal cell.

After just one ring his father answered.

"Did you have someone valet park my car?" Sesshomaru asked but then caught himself.

He had his keys on his pocket, he jingled them just to make sure. Had someone stolen his

Car?

"No," came his father's confused answer on the other line, "where did you park it?"

"… fire lane?"

"Son, if you park a car in an emergency fire lane than you know it will get towed."

"Great." Sesshomaru snapped his cell phone closed and thought he could almost hear his

father's rumble of amusement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Myoga looked everywhere but at the two women. He hated to do this, especially to one

of his favorite students.

"I was informed that you, Rin, might be um…" he could he do this to her? Myoga shook

his head, it was strict school policy he had to follow or else he would not be doing this to

Rin, a gifted English student among other things. "Are you pregnant?"

Hearing a sigh he turned to look at the two as they nodded in confirmation.

"Then I have to ask you to clean out your locker, turn in your text books, and you are

dismissed from this highschool until the baby is born."

"Principal Myoga, the baby won't be born till after my senior class has graduated."

Nodding Myoga knew where this was leading.

"So I won't get a diploma, I won't graduate from high school? No prom, no graduation

ceremony? I just go… now?"

"Yes Miss Rin, that is how it will work out in your case. Please go clean out your

locker." Myoga bowed his head not wanting to look at the girl and get emotional himself.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You knew about this and did not report it?"

"She's my friend. I wouldn't do that to her!"

The tiny man looked up at Kagome's puffy face from all the crying she had been doing

and felt another sigh escape his lips at what he was about to do to her.

"I have to suspend you because of your failure to proceed with school regulations."

Jumping from her seat Kagome banged her fists against the desk clearly frustrated. "I

have perfect attendance!"

"I'm sorry." He reached across his small desk and patted the tearful girl's hand. "Tell

Rin how terribly sorry I am."

Review! Please, review! Be kind to this author. Please! I'll give you a cookie!


	5. Unnder the Weeping Willow Tree

_The Weeping Willow Tree_

Kagome ran down the school hallway, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she

reached the entrance to the school. Bursting through the door she spotted a brown

ponytail that swung in the fierce winds of the oncoming thunderstorm.

"Rin!"

Rin adjusted her hold on her textbooks as the other hand grasped her locker shelf. She

grew nervous as the girl ran towards her. Not wanting to talk to anyone, especially her

best friend, Rin picked up her feet and started to run. Panting she stopped and caught her

breath. Only a couple months pregnant and she was out of shape.

"Rin will you just hang on a moment!" suddenly envying Kagome who was in shape and

a very fast runner Rin spun around and dropped all her text books. She felt ashamed for

trying to run away from Kagome, but she was so confused. _What's wrong with me?_

The two women both bend over and started to pick them up. "I got suspended."

"Because of me?"

"Principal Myoga said that because I knew and didn't report you that suspension would

be my punishment."

"That's terrible! You get punished when you did nothing wrong! I am so sick of this

school, in some way I actually am glad I never have to come back."

They looked at each other then. One face tearstained the other set in grim determination

of what she would now make of her life. "Rin, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know… take a walk?"

"I'm going to go get some emergency chocolate for you and me." Rin grinned, it was

always like Kagome to try and cheer her friends up. "I'm going to get everyone at my

family shrine tonight to celebrate your early graduation. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I just really need to take a walk and clear my head."

Handing Rin the rest of her textbooks Kagome took off in the other direction.

Determination was in her step as she set off to plan the best party her friend had ever had.

Just a couple minutes into her walk and the droplets of ice cold rain hit her back. Rin

shivered as thunder rolled in the distance. Seeking shelter she dashed for a wispy willow

tree that stood tall and proud on the street corner. Sitting down on top of its roots she

knew this was the worst place to be when a thunderstorm was occurring. But a

peacefulness that radiated from the willow tree overtook her and she sat there, her eyes

slowly closing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His cell phone rang as the taxicab pulled to a stop in front of his school.

"Hello?"

"Naraku here."

"Naraku? Why are you calling me?"

"My girlfriend, Yura, told me what's going on. Rin's pregnant, right?"

"Listen you bastard, don't go spreading rumors over the school. I got her pregnant, so

don't go around calling her a tramp." Sesshomaru pulled some money out of his wallet

and handed it to the taxicab driver who nodded in and drove away. He felt like losing his

temper and punching something. He could almost hear Naraku's evil smirk of triumph.

"Rumors are always fun to start. It's always interesting to hear what story they morph

into."

Clicking his cell phone shut with an angry curse he started to walk across the school

parking lot and towards the entrance of the building. The stupid contraption started to

ring again. Thinking it was Naraku again, calling just to taunt him some more he

answered the phone with a stream of curses and profanities.

"Please! My ears!" Kagome wailed on the other end.

"Sorry," his said apologetically. His anger subsided as he listened to her chatter.

"…so anyway. We were in the girls bathroom talking about the baby," he felt his

eyebrows raise wondering why Kagome was talking about being in the girls bathroom

with Rin.

"Unless this information is vitally important to the reason why you are calling me I

suggest you get to the point."

"Geez Mr. Ice Cube. Kagura overheard us and got Rin kicked out and me suspended.

There! That's the reason why I was calling you."

"Is she alright?" smiling Kagome sighed in relief. Sesshomaru was definitely concerned.

_I think Rin will be so much more happy to have him back in her life. I'll just play _

_matchmaker._

"She took a walk awhile ago."

Snapping his cell phone shut he backtracked and ran out of the school property. As he

ran the rain started to hit him in sheets of ice. Standing outside of the school property he

stopped, he had no clue where Rin was, and she was the kind of person who didn't

believe in cell phones so he couldn't call her.

Lifting his head up he let the pinpricks of cold rain fall squarely on his face. Suddenly

overcome by something that tugged at his heart strings he took off running again.

The willow tree's tendrils of leaves snapped in the vicious wind that had come in. Seeing

a small form huddled underneath it he parted the tendrils and knelt. She was asleep.

Picking up Rin he noticed that she had gotten slightly heavier. Realizing that her face

and hands were cold and that she shivered slightly at his touch he brought her closer to

himself.

Walking out from underneath the willow tree he hailed another taxicab and headed

towards his home. He had to explain. He was going to make everything right.

**For those of you who reviewed, I'm not quite sure how to give you a cookie through the computer. Use your imagination, hehe. (Bribery always works!) I'm really low on ideas for this story so… HELP. Any ideas welcome!**

Bert8813

Nevaeh Azalea

Hinata-chan: Yura getting kicked out of school? Good idea. I might need some ideas on how to do it though. Rin getting a job? Ooh, I have plans for that.

JennyKim319

Koori no oujo


End file.
